


Sus pensamientos

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Situado en el capítulo 107
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: "Estaba sentada en la soledad de su habitación, todavía dando vueltas a lo que había dicho: Erwin se había equivocado al nombrarla comandante de la Legión..."





	Sus pensamientos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felíz cumpleaños a mi Hange hermosa!  
> Y bueno, hice este drabble para celebrarlo, aunque debió ser algo más alegre, pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.
> 
> Espero les guste.

**Sus pensamientos.**

  
Estaba sentada en la soledad de su habitación, todavía dando vueltas a lo que había dicho: Erwin se había equivocado al nombrarla comandante de la Legión.

Ella era buena manejando una cantidad pequeña de personas y luego de lo ocurrido en Shinanshina, donde la legión quedó reducida a 7, no había notado realmente lo que significaba que muchas personas dependieran de ti y tus decisiones. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo y la legión regresaba a ser lo que en un momento fue, nunca dejó de cuestionarse si Erwin había hecho la elección correcta, tal vez otra persona debió tomar el puesto, alguien más preparado.

Pero, ¿quién habría aceptado el cargo? Los únicos que quedaron con vida fueron Levi y ella. Y ella, por ser la que tenía más tiempo, era la opción obvia, aunque Erwin no la hubiese elegido. Tal vez si no hubiera aceptado, la Legión simplemente y sencillamente habría desaparecido.

A veces le pasaba por la cabeza el renunciar, dejar a Jean o a Armin a cargo, que eran los siguientes más indicados para el puesto. Pero cuando se ponía a pensar en si sería capaz de simplemente darse por vencida para empezar a vivir de manera tranquila dentro de los muros, dejando que otros pelearan y murieran por salvarla a ella y los demás que vivían encerrados, se daba cuenta nunca dejaría de pensar en si esas personas que conocía y eran queridas para ella, regresarían. No sería capaz de simplemente acostarse todas las noches y descansar, sabiendo que Levi y los demás estaban arriesgado sus vidas por un futuro mejor para los demás.

Erwin la había nombrado a ella por una razón, no por ser la que tenía más tiempo como soldado, en comparación a los demás, si no porque sabía que ella sería la que podría seguir con el trabajo, tal y como él lo había estado haciendo. Él había confiado en ella y Hange no era capaz de decepcionarlo, ni a él, ni a nadie. Se pregunto que le diría Levi, si supiera Hange estaba sufriendo de dudas de nuevo; probablemente lo mismo que había hecho la primera vez: darle un golpe en la cabeza y decirle no fuera estúpida, que ella era la indicada para el puesto y que nadie lo haría mejor.

Suspiró y escuchó llamaron a su puerta.

“Oi, Hange, ¿estás ahí?”

Respiró profundamente, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, borrando la posible cara de preocupación debía tener.

Afuera, Levi la esperaba con esa cara sonriente de siempre.

“¿Listo para irte?” preguntó al verlo.

“No realmente, pero alguien debe ir a vigilar al simio y nadie está más calificado que yo para el trabajo. Si trata de hacer algo, lo voy a matar.”

Hange frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. “No creo sea necesario llegar a tanto, con que le cortes las piernas y los brazos, será más que suficiente.”

“No te prometo nada.”

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no le dijo nada.  
Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, se dio cuenta iba a extrañar a Levi. De alguna forma se iba a sentir sola sin él, claro, no lo iba a estar, pero el enano era el único de sus viejos amigos con vida y esperaba así fuera por mucho tiempo.

Aunque así como estaban las cosas, el pensar les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, era un lujo no podía darse. Ese deseo era un sueño que tal vez no llegarían a cumplir.


End file.
